fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Meredy
|kanji=メルディ |rōmaji=''Merudi'' |alias= |race=Human |gender=Female |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Green |hair=Pink |blood type= |affiliation=Crime Sorcière |previous affiliation= Grimoire Heart |mark location= |occupation=Independent Mage |previous occupation=Dark Mage |team= |previous team=Seven Kin of Purgatory |partner=Ultear Milkovich Jellal Fernandes |base of operations=Grimoire Heart Airship (former) |status=Active |relatives=Ultear Milkovich (foster mother) |magic=Maguilty Sense Maguilty Sodom |weapons= |manga debut= Chapter 209 |anime debut=Episode 101 |japanese voice= Saori Gotō |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Meredy (メルディ Merudi) was a member of Grimoire Heart and one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Currently, she's a member of Crime Sorcière, an independent guild. Appearance Meredy is a young girl with a short stature. She has short, coral pink hair and bright green eyes. She has golden wing-like headgear around her ears. She wears a tight purple uniform with brownish high-heeled boots that has a white stripe at the top. The boots reach up to her thighs. Over her tight purple uniform, she wears a red cape with a golden lining around the edges, that reaches down to her thighs. The cape's left-shoulder portion has a white symbol of Grimoire Heart. In X791, she has grown older and has a more curvaceous body. Her hair reaches down to the middle of her back and is quite wavy. Her outfit after consists of a dark colored dress with a ruffly trim around a deep neckline that exposes a large amount of her now ample cleavage with a short skirt and a belt tied around her waist and dark colored stockings. Personality Meredy usually is a stoic, mature, and calm one. To her enemies, her speech seems almost robotic, as she pauses between words and refers to her mission to "exterminate" and "annihilate" her enemies as the "prime directive", and she even gave the members of Fairy Tail numbers for the order in which she would kill them. In battle, she also seems to be quite cocky, referring to those she considers weak as trash. Her actual personality, which she displayed on the Grimoire Heart airship as it neared Tenrou Island, is more child-like. She quickly grew excited because she saw that the island was in view, but showed a lack of confidence after Ultear scolded her, as she then hung her head down in an ashamed manner. When she saw Makarov in his Titan Form, she looked both frightened and curious. Meredy also has an immense amount of passion and resolve for someone her age, as she was willing to kill herself to protect the one she loves. After the time skip Meredy not only seems much more cheerful but modest. She also develops a witty sense of humor as noted by Juvia as well as a playful personality shown when she teased Gray and Lucy with the Sensory Link, and Jellal about his lie to Erza. History Meredy's hometown was destroyed by Ultear Milkovich, Zancrow, and Kain Hikaru of the dark guild Grimoire Heart, leaving her one of the city's only known survivors. She was approached by Ultear who, against her guildmates' protests, took the young girl into the guild out of empathy of her own tragic childhood, noting that the child had great potential in magic. As a member of Grimoire Heart, she was raised by the dark guild's master Hades in the art of the Lost Magic Maguilty Sense, becoming one of the guild's seven most powerful members, the Seven Kin of Purgatory. She also came to view Ultear as a surrogate mother and grew close to her, blissfully unaware of the role Ultear played in her hometown's destruction.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 230, Pages 10-13 Synopsis Tenrou Island arc Meredy accompanies her guild as their airship approaches Tenrou Island, where they discover Zeref to be living.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 209, Page 16 They also discover that several members of the Fairy Tail guild have gathered on the island, but Meredy quietly affirms her will to fight them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Pages 8-9 Meredy notifies Ultear as they approach the island, calling her "Ur," and is scolded because of it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214, Pages 15-16 Their airship is suddenly attacked by Makarov Dreyar in his Titan form, so Hades orders Caprico to teleport his entire guild onto the island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Page 7 Upon reaching the island, Meredy commences her mission to hunt down and kill any member of Fairy Tail she may encounter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Page 14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Pages 16-17 She lists the members in the order she hopes to kill them, ranking Gray Fullbuster far ahead of the guild's stronger members like Erza Scarlet (who is fourth), Gildarts Clive (third), and Makarov (second) so that she may avenge Ultear.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 29-30 Her mission on the island brings her before Erza Scarlet and Juvia Lockser, who she engages in battle. Before they fight, Meredy reveals to them her guild's objective of awakening Zeref to create a world where only mages can thrive while non-magic users wouldn't survive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Page 16 Her Maguilty Sodom attack easily overwhelms Juvia, damaging her water body, much to Juvia's shock.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 225, Pages 5-6 Meredy notes Juvia's apparent weakness and ranks her thirteenth on her list, focusing her attacks on her. Upon being demanded by Erza to reveal why, Meredy reveals her list and angrily reveals her desire to kill Gray more than anyone else. This statement sparks a change in Juvia's demeanor, causing her to become livid and unhinged, which shocks Meredy (and, comically, Erza as well).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 31-33 Meredy is forced to defend herself as Juvia begins attacking her relentlessly, shocked by the sudden increase in strength of the mage she had ranked so low. Juvia tells Erza to leave the fight to search for their comrades, including Gray, and prepares to fight Meredy by herself. Meredy tries to attack Erza, refusing to let her target escape, but Juvia covers for her partner with a wave of water.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Pages 2-8 Realizing that Juvia loves Gray, Meredy decides to take a new approach to their battle by creating a Sensory Link between Gray and Juvia so that Gray will feel the pain she deals to Juvia. This, however, only increases Juvia's determination to defeat Meredy and increases the strength of her attacks. In response, Meredy creates a Sensory Link on herself, attaching her senses to Juvia and Gray's to ensure that, no matter which one of them will die, Gray will also die.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Pages 11-20 With her, Juvia, and Gray's senses connected, Meredy decides there is no longer any reason to fight and prepares to kill herself, completely willing to die for Ultear's sake. Juvia tries to stop her by breaking her own leg, which damages Meredy's as well. Juvia refuses to kill her, saying that Fairy Tail mages would never take their own lives or the lives of their enemies. Enraged, Meredy prepares to kill herself anyway, but is stunned into silence when Juvia rushes forward and hugs her instead. This allows Juvia to witness Meredy's memories of her tragic past and the happiness she felt with Ultear. Knowing that Meredy has someone she loves, she tearfully begs Meredy to keep living for her rather than throw her own life away. Her emotions reach through to Meredy through their Sensory Link, causing her to cry as well. Having reached an understanding with Juvia, she decides she cannot fight her and lifts the Sensory Link off of herself, Juvia, and Gray.Fairy Tail Manga: Pages 2-18 Later, Azuma uproots the Great Tenrou Tree, causing all the members of Fairy Tail on the island to lose their magical power. Against her better knowledge, Meredy brings the weakened Juvia to a safe place on the island and accompanies her until Azuma returns the island's magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 236, Page 3 Before long, Ultear approaches Meredy while carrying the unconscious Zeref with her. To her surprise, Ultear reveals that she no longer views Gray as an enemy, but rather as a means to kill Hades so that they may keep Zeref for themselves. Nevertheless, she decides to follow Ultear off the island. However, Ultear notices the unconscious Juvia next to Meredy and tries to kill her, though Meredy protests, saying Juvia has no strength to fight. Suddenly, Gray appears and rescues Juvia, touching Meredy when he states his will to live for his friends as Juvia had told her earlier.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 239, Pages 6-20 Gray attacks Ultear, who orders Meredy to take Zeref to the area where she plans to escape. Juvia, awoken by Gray's voice, chases after Meredy despite her injured leg.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 240, Pages 2-4 Meredy tries to reason with Juvia, bringing up her earlier speech about love, but Juvia remains firm, unwilling to argue with her. They soon encounter Zancrow, who sees Zeref on her back and accuses Meredy of betraying Grimoire Heart together with Ultear, attacking her and expelling her from the guild. Meredy tries to explain herself as Zancrow takes Zeref back, but Zancrow mockingly reveals that Ultear was the one who destroyed her hometown in the first place. Mortified, Meredy tearfully tries to deny his claims when Zeref suddenly regains consciousness and, uttering the name "Acnologia," unleashes a wave of Death magic that kills Zancrow and knocks both Meredy and Juvia unconscious.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 242, Pages 6-13 Meredy eventually regains consciousness and manages to find Ultear, secretly watching her with a cold glare as she uses her Arc of Time to revert the Tenrou Tree back to its original, healthy state.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 248, Pages 9-10 The two leave Tenrou Island together on a rowboat, leaving Grimoire Heart to deal with Zeref. After remaining silent for some period of time, Meredy asks Ultear if she truly did destroy her hometown. She becomes angered when Ultear confirms it, saying she had believed it wouldn't have mattered if they were to acquire Zeref. However, her anger quickly turns to horror as Ultear stabs herself with a knife so that Meredy wouldn't taint her own hands by killing her, and tells Meredy to find happiness on her own as she throws herself out of the boat. Not wanting to be left alone, Meredy dives after Ultear and rescues her from drowning, using her Sensory Link to feel Ultear's sadness and regrets. Meredy forgives Ultear, saying that the fact that she was raised by her is all that matters, and begs her to stay alive so that they may live together. The two then cry and hug each other as they drift on the ocean's surface.Chapter 250, Pages 9-17 Upon reaching safety, the two watch in awe together as the dragon Acnologia arrives, summoned by their former guild's dark desires for Zeref, and destroys Tenrou Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Page 17 X791 arc After watching Acnologia attack Tenrou Island, Meredy and Ultear manage to reach the main land. After Jellal Fernandes was sentenced to be executed, Meredy and Ultear manage to break him out of prison and the three fugitive Mages then form their own independent guild, Crime Sorcière, dedicated to driving away the evil in the world caused by Dark Guilds and Zeref. Over the years, the three Mages manage to destroy multiple Dark Guilds. In the year x791, five days before to the beginning of the Grand Magic Games, Jellal, Ultear and Meredy send a message to the members of Team Natsu via pigeon, inviting them to go to a suspension bridge in the West Woods. When the group arrives at the other end of the bridge, Ultear uses her Arc of Time to rebuild the bridge, making it possible for the group to cross it. Once the group crossed, the three members of Crime Sorcière reveal themselves and ask the Fairy Tail Mages to investigate a strange Magical force surrounding the Magic Games. In return, Ultear offers to enhance their Magical power by using her Arc of Time to evolve their Magical containers to be able to tap into their Second Origin.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Pages 7-20 She watches Ultear perform her Magic on Natsu Dragneel and even offers a Sensory Link to Gray and Lucy Heartfilia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 264, Page 3 The three leave the site later that night after the Fairy Tail Mages have undergone Ultear's treatment. They camp out somewhere, wondering how Fairy Tail will fare in helping them discover the force they felt at the Games, when Meredy reveals that she and Ultear know what happened between Jellal and Erza and they comment on how bad Jellal's lie about having a fiancée is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 264, Pages 16-19 Magic and Abilities Maguilty Sense (マギルティ＝センス Magiruti Sensu): The Lost Magic that Meredy uses. It has the ability to make two or more people's senses as one. If one of the people linked with the Magic feel pain then the others will as well. *'Sensory Link' (感覚連結 Kankaku Rinku): This spell allows Meredy to link two different people's senses by using strong feelings of some sort between the two people that are being linked. The linked people are distinguished by a seal that looks like a heart on one of their wrists. The two people being connected to the Caster do not have to be near each other in order for this spell to work.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Pages 14-15 *'Three Spread Sensory Link' (３スプレッド 感覚連結 Surī Supureddo Kankaku Rinku): This spell allows Meredy to link with others who are linked by her Magic, Maguilty Sense, causing pain and death to be shared by all three of them.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 229, Pages 18-19 *'Maguilty Sodom' (マギルティ・ソドム Magiruti Sodomu): It creates teal Magic blades that could even slice and damage Juvia's water body,Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 225, Page 5 by directly striking the target's sense of pain.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 108 *'Maguilty=Rays' (マギルティ＝レーゼ　''Magiruti Rēze''): Meredy sends yellow blades flying at her opponents.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 229, Page 8 Enhanced Durability: Meredy has shown herself to be a durable combatant. She was able to be hit by several water attack of Juvia and still remain active to continue the battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Pages 5-7, 17-19 Major Battles *Erza Scarlet & Juvia Lockser vs. Meredy *Juvia Lockser vs. Meredy Relationships Ultear Milkovich She views Ultear as her mother, and is fond of her to the point that would kill Gray Fullbuster for causing the death of Ur and (supposedly) Ultear's suffering; she is even willing to kill herself to do so. Meredy soon becomes horrified when she learns that it was in fact Ultear herself that destroyed her hometown and family and was apparently using her to just further her own goals. However, she ultimately forgives Ultear when she realizes that her feelings for Meredy are genuine. Juvia Lockser Meredy initially viewed Juvia as trash, thinking that she is weak. During her battle with Erza and Juvia, Meredy mentions that she will kill Gray which causes Juvia to go berserk and attack her. Meredy uses her magic to link her life with Juvia's and Gray's and threatens to kill herself. However, Juvia is able to stop her, telling her that she needs to live for her loved ones, and Meredy is visibly touched by Juvia's statement. After the fight, Meredy is shown to have gained sympathy for Juvia and carries her when she was weakened by Azuma uprooting the Tenrou tree and even protests against Ultear for attempting to kill Juvia. In the 791 arc, Meredy greeted Juvia to their comeback and they hugged each other like long lost friends Trivia *Although Hiro Mashima stated that her name just came up out of the blue, after realizing that the name is too similar to a certain RPG character, he regretted.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 27, Name Origins 2. Quotes *(To Erza Scarlet about Juvia Lockser) ''"Thirteen is just trash. I'll take care of her quickly."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Page 29 *(To Erza Scarlet about Gray Fullbuster) ''"The man who hurt my Ultear... I'll never forgive him! I'll rip him apart!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Page 31 *(To Juvia Lockser) ''"This is the end. For the three of us there is only death."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 230, Page 4 *(To Juvia Lockser) ''"I do not fear death!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 230, Page 6 *(To Zancrow) ''"Ultear promised... if I can make it to the Great World of Magic, my town can go back to what it used to be..."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 242, Page 8 *(To Ultear Milkovich) ''"I understand all your sadness.. and pain Ultear... You raised me... that can't be changed... I'll forgive you! Please don't leave me alone! I love you! I want to live with you!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 250, Pages 15-16 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Dark Mages Category:Grimoire Heart Category:Seven Kin of Purgatory Category:Needs Help Category:Former Villains